Distortion
by Archylite
Summary: London, a place shrouded in mystery and darkness. A runaway girl has escaped from her mansion due to the fact that she is bound to a man that she does not love. She runs on until she bumps into a familiar face of her former friend. The girl's friend, Alice is known by both her former friend and his butler. Why? CielxOC And SebastianXOC


**It's officially launched guys. Q_Q Collabing with friend.  
I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji.  
**

* * *

Rain splattered all around the outsides of London, running down the pipes and continuing on down to the sewer tunnels. A lone girl ran in the rain, wearing a black cloak to shield her face and clothes from any source of water, though it didn't seem to be working so well. Her crimson colored dress, which was made out of fine, silky fabric was now drenched in liquid as she ran, but she was glad she had decided to wear black shorts beneath them today. Her brown hair was let down, though it was now damp due to the damned rain, crashing down on her constantly.

"There she is! Get her!" A fellow policeman, who had caught her, began to race after her, followed by several others dressed like him.

The icy blue eyed girl continued to run, ignoring the sounds of wailing and whistles from behind her. She was a fit girl due to all her practicing to 'protect those she couldn't before', but as of now, she was feeling ill due to the rain and noise. The sounds of heavy rain mixed together with the sounds of wailing and whistles, and were pounding onto her head as twilight pressed itself firmly on her back. The storm clouds continued to bristle about in the dark skies, covering both the full moon, and the stars from her.

Seeing a corner ahead of her, she decided to turn. She smirked triumphantly as many shops were revealed to her. Running to a random shop, she opened the door and quickly shut it, not wanting them to know where she was. Sighing in relief, she put her hood down and quickly unstrapped her dress from it's button beneath, not wanting them to see her legs and holsters filled with bullets and pistols.

She turned around briefly, opening her eyes as she looked around, examining the shop. Her eyes widened for a mere moment. This room looked like a _morgue._

She continued to examine the coffins until she heard a _very, very _ familiar voice from beside her.

"Well, well, if it isn't _Ceit Braveheart," _the voice chuckled before adding on, "my dear old _friend."_

Ceit Braveheart's eyes widened at the voice. She knew this voice. Though she was sure that _he _was _long _dead. He's been dead since she was 12, after all. To make sure of this, she turned around, only to have her facts painfully _denied._

There, stood the peeved Ciel Phantomhive that she'd known _oh-so _well.

Ceit hissed. "What the hell are _you _doing here!?" She growled before smirking, narrowing her eyes at him, "And I was sure I told you _off _when you called us _friends _last time. Did you just awake from one of these coffins, you damned boy?"

Ciel smirked at her, examining her figure. She wasn't so scrawny anymore, she was quite _fine _actually. She didn't have muscles that prodded through her skin, but they only showed if she were to flex her arms and legs. Her scowl was still there, as before, but she'd grown taller over the few years since he'd last seen her. She had also developed quite a lot since then. Her eyes were no longer distant and sad, they were now burning with life. Her eyes seemed to show how much she lived up to her last name; **Brave**heart.

Ceit felt disgusted under his gaze. She pulled her cloak so that it were to hide her dress and such. "What do you think _your _doing, hm?"

Ciel chuckled, "Nothing really," He drawled, "you've just grown a bit. From that pitiful little child, to a grown woman, have you not?"

Now it was Ceit's turn to cackle. "You can't really say that to _me, Phantomhive, _for you have also grown. You're much taller, and now your less the _cutesie_. But you're still the same, aren't you? You're the same, disgusting boy from before." She smirked as his eye glowed.

"Ah," Ciel smirked, "you still have that sharp tongue of yours, I see." He chuckled sardonically. "So? What are you doing here a this hour, hm?"

Ceit narrowed her eyes at him. "What are _you _doing _alive, _in a morgue?"

Suddenly a loud, obnoxious laugh came from the coffin behind Ciel.

Ciel smirked and stepped aside as if to let someone see who Ceit was.

A man with long, silver hair appeared from the coffin, sliding it open and grinning at her.

Ceit let out a snicker, "How very amusing to see an old man appear from out of the coffin."

The Undertaker grinned at her, "Is it? Hahaha..." He laughed before closing his mouth and opening it once more, "This is my shop. I am the Undertaker. I'll be right back~!"

Ceit nodded slowly, understanding why there were coffins about and around the place, but his answer didn't give justice to what she wanted to know. Why Ciel Phantomhive was standing before her, smirking at her, and not dead in a coffin buried underground in his grave.

She toyed around with her golden pendant, flipping it and turning it every now and then. Her pendant was attached to a lacy, black choker which was tightly wrung around her neck. She traced over the words etched onto them that kept her from feeling so lonely, _"Don't worry, you aren't alone."_

Ciel eyed her suspiciously. "Is that... _yours?" _He asked slowly. He'd seen this pendant before.

Ceit gave him a puzzled look before realizing that she was holding her pendant with sapphire encrusted on the front. She clutched on it and slowly nodded.

Ciel smirked, remembering where he had seen it before. "Did _Alice _give it to you?"

She froze up. How did he know of Alice, her dear friend? She trembled a bit as she shook her head to say no.

"Don't lie," Ciel smoothly tried to urge her to tell the truth, "she did, didn't she?" He questioned once more as he neared her.

Ceit bit her lip before backing up to the door. She swiftly twisted around, hoping that nobody was there. She opened the door and began to run, only to bump into a solid, hard chest of chest of a grown man wearing a butler suit. Ceit looked up at him in fear.

Sebastian looked down at her with curiosity, his red eyes glinting as lightning struck down from his right.

Ceit jumped back, feeling terrified, only to bump into her former friend's chest.

Ciel smirked, "You still haven't asked my question, _Ceit," _he chuckled as she growled, "why are you here at this hour _without _Amelia _or _Ronnel, hm?"

"Why are you alive!?" She shouted back at him, her blue eyes glowing with anger. She felt the butler press against her with a hand, urging her to move forward.

Ceit pulled away from him and hissed as the butler closed the door with a small smile.

She was suddenly tackled onto the wall by Ciel, a hand on her neck as he held her up. She gasped for air before remembering that she had a few daggers in hand. She kicked Ciel's chest, causing him to push back slightly before sliding a hand down to her leg, pulling the dress up as her other hand took out a dagger. She swung the dagger at him, managing to cut his black jacket slightly and draw some blood.

Ciel hissed angrily, his eyes glowing in a demonic fashion.

When his eyes glowed, Ceit couldn't help but feel shocked. Overwhelmed by shock, she was paralyzed, allowing Ciel to press her against the wall violently once more.

"Why are you here?" He growled, his eye still glowing. Before she could do anything rash, he pressed her tighter against the wall. "Answer the simple damned question so I can stop!"

Ceit finally let out a choked cry, "I ran away from home..!" She cried before falling onto her knees when Ciel pulled away.

"Ran away?" Ciel rose an eyebrow, "What for?"

Afraid of being choked again, she answered him obediently, "Because my parents are forcing me to marry..." she paused to breathe for air, "to marry some damned Earl!"

Ciel smirked, his eyes shimmering with interest, "Is that so? So the Marquis, Leon has finally decided for his daughter to marry someone..."

Ceit looked up at him, tears stinging her eyes as she stared at him in a pleading way. "C-Ciel," she paused to see if she had his attention. When she found that she did, she continued on, "h-help me... escape." She looked down in embarrassment.

Ciel chuckled. "Kneel and plead to me, you disgusting human."

Ceit clenched her teeth, but knelt on one knee instead, taking a form of a brave, courageous female knight as she did. She looked up at him with her tantalizing eyes. "Please, Ciel Phantomhive," she pleaded silently, "help me."

Ciel smirked at the sound of her hurt ego, "Kneel down on both knees," he asked her cruelly.

Ceit shook her head.

Ciel turned his back to her, "Then you'll get _none. _Let's go Sebastian."

The butler, Sebastian turned around with his master, smiling at the girl with feigned pity.

She closed her eyes in shame before reminding herself her family motto;_"Das endgültige urteil wird serviert durch Justiz."_

Ceit shot up and grabbed his hand before he took his cane, causing Ciel to look at her with sheer curiosity and annoyance. "Please!" She pleaded before hugging him like she used to, "Do it for me... a former friend... and betrothed."

Flashbacks of him and her when they were younger shot through his brain as he inhaled her scent. Ah, yes, they were once engaged, but Elizabeth Middleford stepped in and decided to ruin their roles and make new ones.

Ciel smirked at her pitifully. "No," he said before turning away from her and taking his leave.

* * *

**AHURRRHURR.  
Let me know if this is good, alright c: ?**

**Full Name of MY Oc: Ceit Laurelei Braveheart  
Ceit=Pure  
Laurelei= Derives from Lorelei pronounced _LOR-a-lye_. It is of German origin. Place name: a rocky cliff on the Rhine river, dangerous to boat passage, has been poetically personified as the Lorelei, whose singing lures men to destruction. The name has an aura of risky allure. (I got this off the internet)  
Braveheart= States itself. Brave Heart.  
**

**Nickname: "Ceit, the Brave of Braveheart"**

**Race: Part German, Scottish and British**

**Social class: Daughter of the Marquis, Leon Braveheart**


End file.
